Agilbert Fontaine (Ninclow)
Agilbert Fontaine (b. 15 September 1896) an American wizard and a well-respected descendant of one of the original twelve American Aurors, as well as highly regarded as an excellent one himself. Born into one of wizarding America’s most prominent families at the dawn of the twentieth century, very little is known about the early life or family background of Mr. Fontaine, whose illustrious career has long since seen much of his personal information classified and become subject to the highest level of magical security measures by the MACUSA in order to prevent those who might want to use it against him from getting their hands on it. What little is known of him, however, comes almost exclusively from Agilbert himself on the rare occasions where he has chosen to confide in friends and co-workers. Biography Early life Born in the city of Imalone, Wisconsin in 1896, by the time Agilbert was five years old, they had relocated from their peaceful lives back home to an old brownstone at 221 Oakwood Avenue in the city of New York in order for his parents to pursue their respective vocations. There, his mother became an investigative reporter for the The Wizard's Voice, from whom he learned never to accept anything at face value. His father, on the other hand, found his true calling at last: An austere, conventional man to whom being a conscientious jobsworth were almost second nature, a mere week before his scheduled job interview at a "appropriate position", his son had successfully convinced him to take him to see a satirical comedy centering on a three vegetarian hags, during which he was completely taken in with the spectacular and marvelous efforts put in by those working behind the scenes. Roused by this, he began very successful career as a "special effects wizard" on Wizard Broadway, where his innovative if occasionally controversial methods became universally praised by the magical community and made him justly popular in social circles. Agilbert would often watch said plays, getting free tickets from his father. With both parents working, Agilbert would often be left at the Young Wizards Daycare Center on Level 200 of the the Magical Congress of the United States of America headquarters in the Woolworth Building. Wise beyond his years, he did not have any friends to speak of, as his the quiet, austere demeanor inherited from his parents discouraged any potential playmates from coming too near. Although they reportedly had some problems with how he tended to sneak away to go exploring on his own early on, it is often said that he was an uncommonly bright child who, by the time he was seven knew more about the medieval witch-burnings than his future professor in magical history, and displayed an intense interest in learning about all the ways in which the "grown ups" sought to protect and conceal the wizarding community, desiring to do so himself as well. He would more often than not sit by himself in a corner reading books. Magical education At the age of eleven, he started attending the prestigious Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. During the sorting ceremony, he was offered a place in three of the four houses, The Horned Serpent, the Wampus and Thunderbird respectively, ultimately choosing the latter, having been roused by the stories of his famous ancestor. He was shortly thereafter then chosen by a Thiago Quintana wand. A young man of above-average intelligence and ability, Agilbert proved an outstanding student, coming out on top in most of his classes and continuously demonstrating a knowledge and talent with magic that easily surpassed almost every single other student at Ilvermorny, and former peers and teachers alike still remembers him to have been one of the cleverest pupils of his time. Like both of his parents, Agilbert was very vocal in his support of the segregation of the magical and non-magical communities, yet found the discovery that Rappaport’s Law dictated that he was strictly forbidden from carrying a wand outside school until he came of age to be a most unwelcome surprise, therefore becoming determined never to become completely dependent on it to use magic, teaching himself how to cast many spells simply through silent hand gestures. Upon graduating from Ilvermorny, which he did with top marks in all his exams, he spent three years studying at the Euro-Glyph School of Extraordinary Languages in London, rounding off his magical education by two more at Merge School of Under-Water Spellage in the Red Sea before he returned to America, aged twenty-two. Early career An accomplished wizard, Agilbert joined the Magical Congress of the United States of America directly after he returned to the country, taking a night-shift job as a Surveillor of Activity for the Surveillance Wizarding Resources Department while he completed a stringent series of character and aptitude tests required to undertake the rigorous training program required to join the ranks of the Aurors. Trained extensively in the use of various investigative tools, such as dark detectors and other instruments used to track magical activity, not to mention magical jurisprudence, duelling and martial magic, defensive charms and counter-curses, poisons and antidotes, concealment and disguise, stealth and tracking, proving himself once more to be a man of considerable abilities by passing both the theoretical and practical parts of the program with flying colors, and qualified fully as an Auror just in time for him to participate in the wizarding effort in the Great War of 1914-1918. Serving as a Captain in the Salem-Dirgus Free Militia, a temporary paramilitary delegation of North American wizards representing MACUSA in the field of battle, he was shocked to find out that the 'real world' was a significantly more brutal and unforgiving a place than he had anticipated. Clean cut, pompous and bossy, Agilbert had, initially, and in spite of the numerous warnings he received beforehand, somehow failed to appreciate the fact that throughout the years as an Auror trainee, they had merely lived in the in the ideal of the perfect way to execute their duties, and were therefore also, in his own mind, already a fully-fledged hero and genius. Seemingly oblivious to the fact that a vast majority of the teachings he valued so much had all been taking place under controlled circumstances, and that he, like everyone else who makes the cut, would prove as inexperienced as everybody else who had little no fieldwork under their belt. The only reason he even received a position of leadership were because his training made him stand out from the vast majority of civilians, but not immediately among other Aurors. To make matters worse, the many praises he had received from the Auror training him for his high marks in class had sparked in him a sense of entitlement and overbearing self-confidence that eventually met a brutal end as circumstances forced him to face the most unwelcome fact that being an Auror indeed demand demanded even more of him than he originally thought. In spite of himself, and his initial tendency to quote the hand-book in a way that made it appear as if he thought himself superior in every aspect of the job than any other Auror in the room, the horrors of war thoroughly reminded him why he applied for the job in the first place, it did not take long before he began to take both the job and his co-workers much more seriously. Noted to ultimately have had a highly reputable caliber in the war based on his bravery accounted in his service record, reportedly demonstrating great courage and resilience in his efforts to in preventing additional loss of life and defeating their magical enemies. Returning home a hardened veteran, and received an International Wizarding Order of Merit for his life-saving actions during the conflict. Career as an Auror Assigned to the 'L'os 'A'ngeles 'A'uror 'D'ivision after the end of World War I, where Agilbert was quickly recognized as a most efficient and gifted employee. As an Auror, everything from white-collar corruption to homicide fell under their purview, his duties varying from visiting crime scenes, talking to witnesses, interrogating suspects, conducting background checks and evidence reviews and suspect profiles to ferret out culprits to dealing with such highly dangerous combat situations as riot control, high-risk arrests and hostage situations. Serving with distinction and gaining considerable reputation, with more than a dozen successful arrests of wanted criminals within the first six months on the job, his dedication, hard work and considerable abilities lead to a rapid series of promotions, and with each one, he was re-assigned to a different Auror Division, which was always a little bigger and a little busier than the last one, and requiring him to shoulder a role of a few more challenges, some extra responsibilities, until he finally his reputation of competence saw him handpicked by to the Major Investigation Department at the MACUSA headquarters in 1923. WORK IN PROGRESS. DON'T CHANGE ANYTHING. - Ninclow. Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Pure-bloods